


Potion Travel

by Fairy07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy07/pseuds/Fairy07
Summary: I swear I don't know how I've finished like this, with a little boy that should hate me clinging to me like a monkey. Maybe I should have just ignored him, and then little Severus would be now sleeping somewhere else. But then I would have been a heartless person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story and I'm not a native English speaker, so I apologise for the mistakes. There won't be regular updates, as I'm studying and working at the same time, but if I see that you like the story I promise I would finish it.
> 
> Enjoy!

HP

I swear I don't know how I've finished like this, with a little boy that should hate me clinging to me like a monkey. Maybe I should have just ignored him, and then little Severus would be now sleeping somewhere else. But then I would have been a heartless person.

_I was just going to Gryffindor tower from the Quidditch pitch when a little boy run into me. He was clearly distressed, and I saw fear in his eyes when he looked at me. He seemed to be about 3 years old and as far as I know none of the teachers have children or relatives with children. And this boy looked like Snape. The boy was frozen looking at me, with tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"_ _Hi, little one. What's wrong?" I asked, but he didn't answer. I knelt in front of him._

_"_ _I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you, but you have to tell me what's wrong." I said, and that seemed to calm him a bit. "Let's start with something easy, can you tell me your name?" I ask._

_"_ _Severus Snape." He answered in a low voice and I was shocked. I had just seen Snape walking towards the dungeons._

_"_ _Nice to meet you, Severus, I suppose you don't know who I am." Or you wouldn't be talking with me right now. He shook his head. "Well, I'm Harry Potter. Are you hurt?"_

_He hesitated but finally shook his head again._

_"_ _Are you sure? If you're hurt I know somebody who can heal you." I said and he looked terrified._

_"_ _No! Please don't take me to the old man and the man in black! Please!" He said. What's going on here? I thought._

_"_ _Ok little one, don't worry. But I need you to answer some things." I said and he nodded eagerly. "First, where are you hurt?"_

_"_ _My head." He said coming towards me._

_"_ _Ok, let me look at it. What happened?"_

_"_ _I fell and hit a wall while I was running."_

_"_ _It looks ok to me, if you are still in pain later we'll do something about it. Why were you running?" I asked him and I picked him up and I sat him in my lap._

_"_ _The old man wanted to give me to that man, the one in black." He said._

_"_ _How did you come here?" I asked. The story didn't have any sense._

_"_ _I don't know, I just appeared. I promise I don't know. I told the two men and the woman the same thing." He said._

_"_ _I believe you little one, but I think we'll have to talk with the old man." I said and he stiffened. "But don't worry, I won't let him give you to the man in black, ok?" He nodded, wrapping his arms around my neck._

_We went to Dumbledore's office, the young child still in my arms. The headmaster was relieved when he saw us. He put a silencing charm so the little boy couldn't hear us and explained the story before Snape came, well, old Snape. Young Severus had appeared in the dungeons after a student exploded a potion. Dumbledore thought that young Severus had travelled in time and had decided to place him in Snape's care, since they were the same person, until he had a solution. Young Severus didn't know that the old bat and himself were the same person and he was scared of him._

_The little boy remained wrapping his arms tightly around my neck all the time. I thought he couldn't be so strong being so little, but I was proved to be wrong when Snape entered the office and little Severus wrapped his arms with more strength._

_Snape was livid. Although he knew that the little boy and himself were the same person, he seemed to forget it all the time calling him "that boy" with a disgusted face. It took Dumbledore a lot of time to calm him until he wasn't shouting. Since Snape didn't want to take care of little Severus, and Severus didn't want to go with Snape, Dumbledore decided that the little boy should come with me. Ironically, then Snape seemed to remember that "that boy" and himself were the same person and he was totally against it. Not that Dumbledore cared, since he sent me to my common room with little Severus._

_McGonagall explained the situation to my house mates before dinner. Everyone made a vow so they wouldn't tell the little boy that he and the bat of the dungeons were the same person. Then we went to her quarters to have dinner, while Ron and Hermione went with the rest to have dinner in the Great Hall. After dinner Severus fell asleep in my lap and I put him in the sofa._

_Dumbledore came with Snape then and I/we discovered some things about young Severus. He was four years old, and he seemed to have a connection with Snape, since the old bat felt the pain in his head when young Severus hit his head with the wall. Dumbledore then pinched Snape to see if the little boy could also feel his pain. It seemed that the connection was only one way, because young Severus didn't even move. The older one seemed offended, though._

_Dumbledore told me I had to attend my classes with young Severus, and that he hoped to find a solution soon. Snape stayed in silence, only talking when it was necessary, and he seemed to be angry. Finally, I was free to go to the tower again._

_The castle made a new room for Severus and myself. After putting the little boy in his bed, I explained everything in detail to Ron and Hermione. Two hours after going to sleep the young boy woke crying from a nightmare._

Severus is now asleep, but he doesn't release my pyjamas, so I think I'll have to sleep with him.


	2. Chapter 2

SS

Saturday. It would be a perfect day if Potter didn’t have detention with me. But he is. Well, maybe it’s not entirely his fault... No! It is, it’s his fault! Merlin, this is very confusing. Why do these things happen to me?! Everything was ok until that boy appeared on two days ago. And that boy is myself, and he’s in Potter’s care… This is crazy. But anyway, since the boy is in Potter’s care he should know better than letting him run in the castle.

Flashback

_“Come on Harry, I want to see Buckbeak please!” A little boy said._

_“I’m coming little one, I was telling Hermione we were going to see him.” Harry answered. “She’s coming with us.”_

_“Ok.” The little boy said and ran to the entrance of the castle._

_Before Harry or Hermione could tell him to stop running, the boy had collided with the Potions Master, who was furious._

End of flashback

“Good morning, sir.” I hear a grumpy Potter say.

“Why is _he_ here?” I ask, pointing at my young self.

“He doesn’t trust other people yet to stay alone with them. Since I can bring him to my classes I suppose he can come with me to my detentions. He will be quiet.” He answers glaring at me.

“You know what to do, I’ll come later to see if the cauldrons are clean. I’ll be in my office. And remember, no magic.” I snap, and I leave. I had thought that Potter was going to come alone, so my plan was to stay in the classroom with him while he was cleaning the cauldrons. But now that the little scamp is here I have no intention of seeing him interact with the Potter boy.

Later I hear the two boys talking from my office.

“Harry?” A low voice says.

“Yes little one?” Potter answers softly, without stopping washing the cauldrons.

“Why does he punishes you?”

“Because I exploded a potion.” Potter answers. What? He’s in detention because he let the scamp run in the castle and he collided with me. Why does he lie?

“But your potion was fine yesterday, I saw it, it didn’t explode”

“I know, but the one I did on Wednesday wasn’t ok.” He lies again. He didn’t explode the potion on Wednesday. In fact, the potion was acceptable.

“Didn’t he punish you yesterday because I run into him? I saw him talking to you when Mione came to pick me up.” The boy says guiltily. “I’m sorry! Please, don’t give me to the old man with a beard, I want to stay with you, I promise to be good!” It seems that he’s going to cry.

“No! No Sev. That wasn’t your fault, he was only reminding me that I had detention. Just remember not to run inside the castle. And remember what I told you, I’m not giving to anyone. You’re staying with me until you can go back home.” Potter says softly.

“Ok Harry. Can I help you?” Little Severus says.

“No, little one, sit there and draw something while I wash these cauldrons. I’ll try to finish soon.” Harry says with a smile.

“Will you take me to see Buckbeak later?”

“Of course, we’ll go after lunch.”

 

Perfect, I’ll forbid him to go outside the castle.

‘Why?’ One part of my mind asks.

Because he’s careless. I answer.

‘No, he’s not. You’re jealous because he likes the boy, when he won’t even look at you.’

ME? Of what of course I’m not jealous! Shut up!

‘Yes, you are, because Harry is being great with the little boy and you want him to be that way with you.’

That’s ridiculous. Of course I’m not… “AH! Potter what have you done?!” I shout looking at my hand. A wound has appeared and I’m bleeding. I hear the boy crying.

“Shh Sev, it’s only a little wound, look.” Potter is saying when I walk into the class.

Potter is kneeling in front of the crying boy, cleaning his wounded hand and closing the wound with his wand.

“See? Your hand it’s perfect now. Better?” Potter says and the boy nods. “Good, go to finish your drawing.” He says, giving him a hug, and he puts a silencing charm around us before talking to me.

“I’m sorry sir, he tripped.” He says looking at my hand and he heals my wound like he has done with the boy’s hand before I can complain.

“Are you incapable of taking care of him?” I snap at him, even though I know it’s not Potter’s fault.

“No sir, I’m not. He just fell, like any other kid. I can’t put him in a security bubble.” He says angrily.

“You can’t leave the castle today Mr. Potter, that will be your punishment for your cheek.”

“What?” He shouts.

“And if you can’t keep that monster from…”

“Wait, wait, that _monster_??!!! With all my respect, but that little boy is not a monster. However, it seems that he became a monster. How can you talk like that about him? That boy it’s you! I know it’s difficult to see that, because that boy is kind and caring and you are being a git! I’ve just cleaned 23 filthy cauldrons; I have wasted 2 hours of my Saturday in detention. You punished me because your younger YOU collided with YOURSELF. And now you want to punish me and a four-year-old boy for falling. I’ve had enough of this!” He says furiously and he removes the charm.

“Come on Sev, we are leaving.” He says softly, it doesn’t matter he has just had a heated argument with me. He takes the boy’s hand and leads him to the corridor. I stay frozen, looking at the door, not knowing what to do. He’s right about what he has said, and that’s what pains me the most.

“It’s for you, Harry.” I hear the boy talking in the corridor.

“Wow! It’s perfect. Thank you Sev! I’ll stick it on my wardrobe when we reach the tower.” Potter says. I move towards the door and I see him picking up the little boy and hugging him.

‘Of course Harry’s right and you know you’re jealous of the child.’ My mind says. And I know it’s true. I must be losing my mind because I’m jealous of myself.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later…

SS

We are now in Christmas holidays. I haven’t talked with Harry since that Saturday. Yes, now I call him Harry in my mind. I see him and the boy in class, and I also see them when they are playing outside, or in the meals, or in the corridors... Harry sent me a note with his owl apologising for his manners when we argued that Saturday. Now he smiles at me when he sees me. But he is with the little boy all the time, playing with him, laughing with him when he laughs, and comforting him when he cries. It’s clear that he loves the boy, and the boy loves him.

When the boy arrived a month ago, he had a lot of nightmares. I know he had them because I had them too, since I feel when he is in pain or scared, or both, and I can also see his nightmares. Now he doesn’t have them, and I only wake up shouting from my nightmares. The worst part of it is that he has Harry, but I don’t.

My mind was right, I was jealous of myself. I think that Albus has also realised about it because he asked me if there was a reason why I was so depressed lately. I told him that he was crazy, but that doesn’t work with him, so he keeps looking sadly at me.

Two weeks ago, he told me we had a meeting. I thought it was an ordinary teacher meeting, but when I arrived to the Great Hall, Harry was there, with Albus and Minerva; and of course, with the boy.

 

Flashback

_I arrive 5 minutes before 9 pm. All the students are supposed to be in their common room by that time, so my walk to the Great Hall has been peaceful. I open the door and the first thing I see is the boy playing with Harry’s patronus, the majestic stag nuzzling the boy’s face and running with him; while Harry is grinning at the boy. I’m going to take points from Gryffindor and give Harry detention with Filch, for being out of his common room at this time, when Albus appears._

_“Ah, Severus, you’re here. Well, then we can start the meeting.”_

_“What is he doing here?” I mutter looking at Harry._

_“Well Severus, the meeting is about little Severus.” He says with his eyes twinkling._

_“And why is the boy here? Can’t he stay with Granger?” I spat._

_“He was scared after what happened before and Harry…”_

_“Fine, it doesn’t matter. Let’s start the meeting, I have important things to do.” I cut him._

_“Alright. Harry, Minerva, please come here.” Albus calls them._

_“Here, little one, play with the snitch while I talk with the professors.” Harry says giving the boy a big snitch._

_After we are all around a little table with tea and biscuits, Albus starts talking, but I’m not listening. I’m too distracted looking at Harry, who is giving the boy a biscuit, or looking from time to time to the boy. Suddenly, he’s looking at me, and I realise that Albus and Minerva are looking at me too. Albus smiles and Minerva sights._

_“Sir?” Harry says._

_“What?” I snap._

_“The headmaster has asked you if you have had any luck researching the potion that brought Sev here.” He says patiently._

_“No. And I don’t have time for those things.”_

_“Well, Minerva and I have been researching some spells and I think…” Albus starts saying, but again I’m lost looking at Harry._

_I hear the boy telling Harry that he’s tired, and I see Harry picking him up and sitting him on his lap. The boy leans his head on Harry’s chest and I wonder if one day I will be able to listen to Harry’s heartbeats. Albus keeps talking, and it seems that Harry is listening, while Minerva hands him a little blanket to wrap the boy in it. Five minutes after that, the boy is totally asleep against Harry’s chest, while Harry is rubbing soothing circles on his back._

_“Severus, do you agree with this?” Albus asks suddenly._

_“Albus, listen to me carefully. I told you two weeks ago, and I’m telling you again now: I don’t care what you do with the boy, don’t bother me with that. I have important things to do and I don’t want to know anything about **him**.” I say angrily, but I realise that it sounds more pained than angrily. I stand to leave, incapable of staying any more looking at Harry, who is hugging the boy._

_Before going I see a mix of astonishment and sadness in Harry’s eyes._

End of flashback.

 

Since then, nobody has tried to tell me anything about Harry and the boy.

Who do I want to fool? Harry will never love me. Even if he didn’t hate me, he can’t love me. I’m old, mean and bitter. Why would he love me?

Lately I’ve been feeling a bit unwell too, it must be that I need a rest from those dunderheads. My head has been hurting all the time since yesterday morning, and my chest is congested. Maybe it’s the flu, because I think I have a bit of fever or maybe is that today it’s Christmas day and I have to go to the Great Hall to eat with everyone and that makes me sick. But I can’t tell the Headmaster that I’m not going because he will send me to Poppy.

I get up and I go to the bathroom to have a shower and see if it helps me to feel better; but after half an hour I decide that it’s not going to help. I put on my clothes and I decide to have breakfast here. I’m not hungry and I don’t want Dumbledore to suspect I’m ill. But mainly I don’t want to go there because the last thing I want is to see Harry playing with the boy and all the toys that I’m sure he has given him for Christmas.

I walk to the living room and I see a green box with a ribbon and a small package with a card on it near the firewhiskey bottle that Albus gives me every year. The Headmaster was generous this year. I’m sure it’s because he thinks I’m depressed. Well, I’m depressed, but he has no need to know when there is nothing he can do.

Maybe the presents aren’t from Dumbledore, and someone has sent them to hurt me. I check them and they are safe; so they must be for Dumbledore. I decide that I’ll have breakfast first, and then I’ll open the presents. After eating some porridge and taking a pepper up potion, I go to open the presents.

I take the card, but it’s not from Dumbledore, it’s from Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Little SS**

Dear mum,

When I came here I was very scared. I didn’t know anyone. I woke up in the dungeons, where Harry goes to potion’s class; but Harry and his friends weren’t in that class. Harry told me that the students who were there when I woke up were 3rd years. A man in black grabbed my hand roughly and took me to a big room. There was an old man with a long white beard in the room, and he asked me my name. When I said I was Severus Snape they started arguing and then the old man said I had to stay with the man in black.

I was very scared and I started running until I collided with a young boy who was very nice and he made the old man to let me stay with him.

Now that a month has passed I know a lot of things about Harry, the school and people here. For example, I know that the old man is the headmaster of the school, Albus Dublimdore; and the man in black is the potions professor. The potions professor last name is like mine, but Harry says we are not family. I don’t know his name, because everybody calls him Snape or Professor Snape. I heard some people calling him the evil bat of the dungeons, or the greasy git; but Harry doesn’t like when people call him like that.

When I came here I also thought he was very mean, but Harry told me that he’s a good person. He said that he had a difficult past, and that’s why he seems evil, but he has a good heart. Hermione told me that they also thought he was mean; but later they realised that he wasn’t because he saved Harry’s life a lot of times. He saved Hermione’s life once, when she was with Harry and a big werewolf wanted to attack them.

Harry always smiles when he sees Professor Snape, and although he doesn’t smile back, I see in his eyes that he’s happy when Harry smiles.

There are other professors too. My favourite one is Professor McGonagall. She’s great. She is a bit strict, but she likes Harry and I think she also likes me because when I’m in her class she always gives me a cookie when Harry isn’t looking. She is very smart and she knows to transform all type of things. One day I fell and my knee was bleeding and he transformed a button into a handkerchief!

My favourite thing to do in Harry’s free time is to fly with Harry. He always takes me with him, except when he’s playing a Quidditch match. Then I stay with Hermione watching the match. She is my best friend (apart from Harry). She’s very smart too, and she always teaches me things while Harry is still finishing his homework. But Hermione doesn’t like to fly, so when Harry and I go flying in a broom or with Buckbeak; she stays reading a book under a tree or with Hagrid.

Hagrid is nice, but sometimes I don’t understand him, and he scares me because he is huge. He has a lot of animals and I love them. My favourite ones are Buckbeak, because we can fly with him; and April, a white kitten that Hagrid found in the forest.

Everything is amazing here mum, but I miss you a lot. I would like this best if you could be here with me, but Harry says that you are in another place and you can’t come. He also told me that Dublimdore and Professor McGonagall are researching how to take me back to our house. He said that I’ll probably be at home for Christmas, but he said that we’ll celebrate here before going!

I love you, mum, I hope you’re fine.

Sev.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm sorry for the delay posting the chapter, but I’m studying for my final exams and I don’t have a lot of time right now. Probably, I won’t post another chapter until I’ve finished the exams. The last exam is the 19th of May, so if I pass everything I’ll post another chapter the 19th or the 20th.  
> Thanks for reading and for your review, I always love reading them, even if I don’t have time to answer all of them.

**Previously**

I get up and I go to the bathroom to have a shower and see if it helps me to feel better; but after half an hour I decide that it’s not going to help. I put on my clothes and I decide to have breakfast here. I’m not hungry and I don’t want Dumbledore to suspect I’m ill. But mainly I don’t want to go there because the last thing I want is to see Harry playing with the boy and all the toys that I’m sure he has given him for Christmas.

I walk to the living room and I see a green box with a ribbon and a small package with a card on it near the firewhiskey bottle that Albus gives me every year. The Headmaster was generous this year. I’m sure it’s because he thinks I’m depressed. Well, I’m depressed, but he has no need to know when there is nothing he can do.

Maybe the presents aren’t from Dumbledore, and someone has sent them to hurt me. I check them and they are safe; so they must be for Dumbledore. I decide that I’ll have breakfast first, and then I’ll open the presents. After eating some porridge and taking a pepper up potion, I go to open the presents.

I take the card, but it’s not from Dumbledore, it’s from Harry.

 

* * *

SS

 

> _Professor Snape,_
> 
> _I wanted to apologise for my wrong manners towards you during all this years. I know that your help has been essential for winning the war. I also wanted to thank you for my lack of detentions. I know you could have given me 4 detentions at least, but you didn’t do it so I could spend more time with little Severus._
> 
> _I got two things for you since I wasn’t sure about the first one (the box with the ribbon). Little Sev loved it, and I thought you’d be happy to have it, but please, don’t hesitate to give it away to Minerva if you don’t like it. I’m almost sure that you’d like the second one, but again, don’t feel forced to keep it, you can leave this one in the library if you don’t want it._
> 
> _Merry Christmas,_
> 
> _Harry._

 

With my hands trembling and my stomach tied up in knots, I open the box. A beautiful white kitten is looking at me with two enormous green eyes. I once had a cat when I was a kid, and I loved it. I pick the little one up and she cuddles again my chest purring. In the box, there is a drawing of the cat, made by little Severus, that says: “Her name is April, take care of her, please.”

The blue package contains the first edition of a potions book. I had heard about this one, they said there were only 20 copies of it, and it’s extremely expensive.

I go to the sofa with the little ball of fur and the precious book and I cry until I fall asleep. Nobody had done nothing like that for me.

When I wake up I’m feeling horrible, I’m lightheaded and cold and I can’t breathe properly. I ask an elf to bring food for April and I send Albus a note telling him I’m not going to eat lunch with them. I put wards around my chambers and the floo so nobody can disturb me and somehow I reach my room and I climb into bed.

 

……

 

The next time I wake up I hear voices, I’m not alone.

“…didn’t think about that. But it’s obvious, he felt what little Severus felt. Something new about Poppy?” I recognise that voice, I’ve heard it before, but everything is blurry in my mind. Who is he?

“No, my boy, she said she trusts you to take care of him.” I recognise that voice too.

“All right, Hermione is in our common room, can you give her the list of potions I need?” It’s Harry! But what’s that about Granger and the potions?

“Yes Harry, I will. Take care of him.” Albus? Take care of who?

“I will.”

 

……

 

Merlin, I’ve fallen sleep again. What’s happening to me? Ugh! I feel horrible!

“Professor.” “Professor Snape.” I open my eyes. Harry is here.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asks. I look at him.

“Where is the boy?” I ask in a rough voice.

“With his mum, well, your mum. Drink this.” He says handing me a vial. I do it, I smell fever reducer with something else.

“Why? He needed you.” I say, and he hands me another potion. I drink it too. Dreamless sleep potion.

“No, he needed his mum.” He answers taking the empty vial from my hand.

“No, no, he needed you.” I say again.

“No Severus, you need me, and I’m here. The little boy needed his mum and he’s with her. Sleep now, I won’t leave.” Is the last thing I hear before closing my eyes.

 

........

 

Albus is in a chair next to my bed the next time I open my eyes. I’m still very congested but the headache is almost gone.

“Harry.” I say

“Hello my boy, how are you feeling?” Albus says.

“Harry.” I say again. Albus points to the other side of the bed and I see Harry sleeping in an armchair with April in his lap.

“I told him to sleep a bit, he has been up all night.” Albus says, and I frown.

“Today it’s 26th, Harry has been taking care of you since yesterday evening. I came after lunch so he could take a nap.” He says.

“What happened?” I ask.

“The 20th little Severus decided to have a little adventure and go to Hagrid’s Hut. He got pneumonia. Harry took him to Poppy next morning and after a day in her care he was healed. We suspect that you got the pneumonia too, like you got his wounds for example. You should have gone to Poppy.” He explains.

“Why is Potter here?” I ask, hoping he doesn’t remember I’ve just called him Harry.

“No need to change his name now, Severus.” Dammit! “Harry stayed to take care of you. You had a lot of nightmares tonight. I was here when you were having one. Harry said it was because of the fever. You also had some coughing fits, you scared us a lot when you couldn’t breathe.” He says.

“You were very attached to Harry. When I came this morning, you were clinging to him like little Severus did. Harry said you fell asleep like that after your last nightmare.” Albus says with that bloody twinkle in his eyes. My face flushes.

“I was sick and delirious; you can hardly blame me for thinking he was another person.” I say grumpily.

“Oh, of course Severus, you were ill, but you knew that the person who was taking care of you was Harry. I remember you clearly called his name and told him not to leave you.” Albus says smiling. And before I can think a cutting remark he adds: “You should sleep now Severus, you need to rest.” And he leaves the room smiling. I look at Harry and I fall asleep listening to his rhythmic breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Somebody is tucking me in bed and stroking my hair. I open my eyes.

“Hi professor, how do you feel?” Harry, again. Why does the boy waste his time with me?

“Why are you here?” I ask rudely.

“I think you already know that. Are you going to answer my question?” I ignore him.

“So where is your boy?” I ask and he frowns.

“I told you this morning, he is with his mum. Now are you going to answer me?” He asks again. I sit with my back in the headboard.

“This morning? I don’t know what time is it, nobody tells me. We had that conversation yesterday. How did you send the boy to his time? I thought you cared for him, I thought you loved him! I’m that unlovable? Even as a child? And why did you send me those things? Are you trying to humiliate me? Fine, I don´t want them so take them away right now because I DON’T WANT THEM!!” I say.

Wait, am I shouting? Wait, wait, what have I just said? He won’t take away April, will he? And who is the idiot that I hear crying? Harry comes closer and he puts his arms around me. I’m going to tell him to go away when I find I can’t talk. The idiot who is crying is me.

“Shh, hush now Severus. I know you don’t mean that. There is no need to overwork yourself.” He rubs circles in my back, lulling me like a little baby. I bury my head in his neck, right now I don’t mind if I’m going to be ashamed later. “I’m going to answer your questions, but answer mine first. How are you feeling?”

“Cold.” I say in a shaking voice.

“Good, we can do something about it.” He says, and he comes into the bed pulling me onto his chest. A blanket comes flying, he must have accio-ed wordlessly. “Now, I’ll answer one of your questions and you’ll answer one of mine. Which one do you want me to answer you?” He asks softly, still rubbing my back with one hand and stroking my hair with the other.

“I don’t know what I’ve said. Start from the first one.” I admit embarrassed. Merlin, what am I doing with myself?!

“Fine, I think the first one was if we talked about _the boy_ this morning or yesterday. It wasn’t yesterday, I came here late in the afternoon, and Dumbledore told me he was worried about you. We broke the wards and entered. By that time, you were tossing in bed with a very high fever. You were having a nightmare. Dumbledore tried to wake you up but you only started shouting. Finally, it was me who woke you up. I gave you the potions and you fell asleep holding my hand and telling me not to leave you. We had similar scenes during the night, you had a lot of nightmares. In the end, I decided to climb into bed with you. Dumbledore helped me to leave the bed this morning without waking you. Today your temperature was not as high as yesterday, so I suppose you remember our conversations.” He says, rubbing my back. It feels so good that I have to fight to stay awake.

“Now, it’s my turn. Do you need a potion for the headache?” He asks.

“No, I’m good now.” I answer.

“Fine, next question. I loved the child. He was great, YOU are great. So, I think that answers your question of being unlovable. But he belongs with his/your mother, he can’t live here. It would be very confusing for him knowing that you are the same person that he is.” He says.

“Right, because he would have discovered he will grow into a despicable person.” I say, with disappointment evident in my voice.

“No, you are not despicable. But this isn’t his time. This is your time.” He says.

“He will suffer.” I say

“We can’t change the events in the past, it’s very dangerous. But I told little Severus that he can play with the girl who lives near his house. And I cast a spell so your father can’t harm him physically.” He says smiling.

“Thank you. My father was not a kind person.” I say.

“No, he wasn’t. Little Severus had a lot of nightmares when he came. He always told me what were the nightmares about before falling asleep in my bed. And I saw the marks in his back.” He says.

“Did anyone saw them?” I ask ashamed.

“No. We had our own room. Nobody heard when he had a nightmare, and nobody saw him shirtless.” He says. “Now my question, why didn’t you go to Poppy when you started feeling bad?”

“I thought it was just a flu.” I say.

“Four days without improving?” He asks. “Why didn’t you tell someone?”

“It’s not that I have someone to tell.”

“Are your open to friendship?” He asks.

“What kind of question is that?”

“You say you didn’t have someone to tell you were feeling ill. That means you need a friend. So, I’m willing to be that friend.” He says.

“Are you?” I say frowning.

“Yes, or I wouldn’t have said it. What do you think?”

“Don’t you have enough friends?”

“Hermione is a great friend; and I can call Draco my friend now. That’s all, I would be happy to have you as a friend if you’d like.” Harry says

“I… Yes, that would be acceptable.” I answer hesitantly. Could he be willing to be my friend? “But wait, you’ve said Draco, what about Weasley?”

“He was jealous of little Sev. He offered to take care of him once. I found Ron trying to get him drowned in the lake by the Giant Squid. I arrived just in time. Do you remember that night when we meet to discuss what to do with him? I brought him with me because he was scared. I don’t talk with him since then. I believe the last thing he told me before I punched him was ‘It’s not as if the old greasy git would have died too if this one drowned, and you would have had time for me again!’ I earned myself a week detention with McGonagall for punching him in the face. He is still in detention for trying to kill a child. He’s not expelled because the Ministry couldn’t be involved since you were the little kid. It would have been hard to explain.”

“Thank you.” I say. “For saving me and everything. And for the presents. And for being willing to be my friend.”

“You’re welcome Sev. Sleep now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry for the delay posting the chapter, but I’ve been helping some friends with the subjects they have failed and I’m busy looking for a job for the summer.  
> About the story, this will be the last chapter of the story, but I’ll post an epilogue soon. I hope you’ve liked reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for your support, you are the best!

 

 

**Three months later…**

 

**Severus’ point of view**

I’m going back to my quarters after having finished teaching my last class when I hear voices in an abandoned classroom. I go closer to take a look and I see a flushed Draco kneeling in front of a smiling Harry. I frown, what are they doing?

“Do you want to marry me?” Draco asks.

“Aww, Draco, yes I do.” Harry answers in a girlish voice; and immediately, my heart breaks.

“Really, you have to stop spending time with Snape and Granger!” Draco says and Harry laughs. If I thought my heart couldn’t break more I was wrong. I run to my quarters. I’m not going to cry.

But Harry is my only friend. It has been like that since the boy offered to be my friend when I was sick. Harry stayed with me during holidays. At first, he only stayed to take care of me when I was sick, saying that I couldn’t stay alone, but then, he decided to stay when I had already recovered until the start of the term. After that, he came to my quarters every day after dinner, and we always talked until it was time for him to return to Gryffindor tower.

After everything Harry has done for me, if the boy wants to marry Draco, he is free to do it. After all it isn’t the boy’s fault if I have such a dirty mind.

I’m so stupid! Hoy can Harry love me? I’m old, ugly and sour! I’ve only caused him problems since we met.

I take the firewhiskey. I’ll drink one glass, then I’ll correct some essays or I’ll brew a potion. That will suffice to distract me.

 

 

**Harry’s point of view**

After dinner, like every day since Christmas, I tell Hermione and Draco that I’m going to the dungeons. I’m heading towards the stairs when I see Severus.

“What the hell? It don’t opens!” A drunk Severus says hitting the wall.

“Severus? Are you ok?” I ask. Well, clearly he’s not ok, but I can’t ask if he’s drunk in front of the other students that are looking at him.

“Potter, you are there. Why don’t you go with your husband?” He says sneering.

“Severus, let’s go to your quarters. There are students looking at you.”

“Why?” Severus said turning to see the students. “Oh Merlin! Maybe they want a cup of firewhiskey! That’s why they are looking.” Severus says giggling, and starts looking everywhere for something. “Where is the firewhiskey?” He asks me.

“In your quarters, I suppose. Come on, let’s go to your quarters and we’ll come back with the bottle.” I tell him, and I hope he agrees with me.

“Good.” Severus says after a while.

“Boys,” I say looking at the four Gryffindor students that are looking at us, “professor Snape has been dosed with a potion. If you don’t tell anyone about this I’ll make sure that you stay out of detention with him, and he’ll award points to Gryffindor. Agreed?”

“Yes sir!” The four of them answer immediately, with a broad grin in his face, before running to the Great Hall.

“The door don’t opens. You are pretty tonight.” Severus says when we are alone.

“And you are so drunk that you don’t know what you’re saying. That’s not a door, is a wall, that’s why it _doesn’t_ open.” I tell him. “Come on, let’s go.”

Half an hour after, we’ve reached Severus’ quarters. I try to take him to bed, but he has different thoughts.

“There isn’t more.” Severus says.

“Come on Severus, go to bed.” I answer tiredly.

“Why there isn’t more Potter?” The man asks.

“More? Of what?” I reply.

“Of that thingy.” Severus says pointing at the empty bottle of firewhiskey. “How can I be a good friend if I can’t congratulate you?”

“Severus, what are you talking about? Please get in bed. I’m tired and I have to take a polyjuice potion to patrol the halls. You obviously can’t do it and I don’t think you would appreciate me telling the Headmaster about this.” I say, hoping he climbs into bed so I can look for his stock of polyjuice potion.

“Ohh! I should have thought about that! Where is Draco? I’m finding him.” Severus says giggling.

“SEVERUS! I’m tired of this. Get. Into. Bed. NOW!” I say pretending to be angry. I have to get him into bed or I will be late to patrol the halls, and Severus Snape never is late. “Let’s see if you get this. You are going to stay here, in your quarters, while I drink some polyjuice to transform into you and I go to do your job, patrolling the halls. I will come back when I finish, and you Will. Not. Leave. The. Quarters. Meanwhile. Is it clear?”

Severus stays frozen and swallows. Finally, he nods and I support him on the way to his room. I take a hair from Severus and I drink the polyjuice potion that I’ve found in his closet. I don’t have time to change his clothes, so I leave him like that, and I tell him I’m leaving.

Three hours later, after giving detention and (much to my dismay) taking points from Gryffindor; I go back to Severus quarters hoping that the man is already asleep. I whisper the password to the portrait and I enter.

Severus is asleep, lying in the couch hugging the potions book I gave him on Christmas, and April, asleep too, is curled with him. The professor’s body is trembling and he has tear marks in his still wet cheeks.

“What’s wrong with you today Severus?” I whisper, kneeling beside the couch.

“Harry.” Severus wakes up immediately.

“Not as drunk as before I suppose. Let’s get you into your bed and change your clothes. I thought I told you to stay there before.” I say standing up and offering him my hand.

“I’m sorry. Please, give me a chance. Give me a chance before marrying Malfoy.” Severus pleads.

“What? Severus I’m…” I start saying, but he interrupts me.

“No, please at least listen to me. I know you much better than Malfoy does. I’ll change, I’ll do everything you want. I don’t mind if you want us to stay here or if you want to go to another place. I’ll never tell you to stop seeing your friends. I know I’m ugly and old but give me a chance. I would even take polyjuice to have sex with you if you want. I love you, just let me prove it.” A kneeling Severus with tears rolling down his cheeks says.

“Severus, you don’t understand what happened…” I try to explain, but I’m interrupted again.

“Please Harry, I need you in my life! It doesn’t have sense without you!” Severus says clearly distressed taking my hands. “I just need a chance. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Fine Severus.” I say kneeling in front of him and wiping his tears with my hands. He’s not going to listen now, so I can’t tell him he’s mistaken. “We’ll talk in the morning. Now I’m tired. Let’s go to sleep, ok?”

“Thank you.” Severus whispers sobbing.

Five minutes later we are finally in bed. I’ve decided to stay with him, he can’t stay alone in this state. We are both lying in each side of the bed, dressed in the pyjamas that I’ve transfigured for us. Severus, still sobbing, is thanking me again and again. Well, at least now I know what is wrong.

“Severus, calm down.” I say moving closer to Severus. “Come here.” I say opening my arms for Severus.

It doesn’t take a lot of time for Severus to fall asleep now that I’m hugging him, and finally, I can sleep too.

 

 

**Severus’ point of view**

I wake up with a splitting headache. It takes me five minutes to remember what happened yesterday, and when I do, I’m horrified. Obviously, now I’m going to lose Harry’s friendship.

But maybe, if I apologize quickly, Harry will forgive me. He’s a kind young man.

Harry isn’t here, but April is snuggled in the pillow, near my head. In the bedside table, I find a hangover potion with a note. It reads ‘Severus, I’ve gone to the tower to change my clothes. I’ll come back to eat breakfast and talk about yesterday. Drink the potion.’

Well, at least I have a chance to talk with him and retain his friendship. I’m drinking the potion when the door of the room is opened.

“Good morning Severus. How are you feeling?” Harry asks.

“Better now. I want to apologise.” I say.

“No.” He says, and my heart breaks once more. “Let me explain everything first. You think I’m going to marry Draco, don’t you?” Harry tells me, and I nod frowning. “Tell me what you saw.”

“Well, you were in that classroom, with _him_ ” I say with disgust. “He asked you to marry him, you said yes, and he told you to stop seeing me and Granger.” I say with my hands trembling.

“That’s why yesterday you told me to give you a chance, before marrying him.” Harry says sitting in the bed with me and taking my trembling hands in his.

“Yes, I’m sorry about that. But I’m indeed in love with you.” I say not looking at him.

“Sev, I’m not marrying Draco. He was going to ask Hermione to marry him yesterday night. He asked the Headmaster if he could take her to Hogsmeade to have dinner, since today we didn’t have class because of Easter holidays. Dumbledore agreed and Draco wanted to practice because he was nervous. I was free so I helped him. He told me that about Hermione because I answered in a girlish voice and about you because I was being sarcastic, something you would have done too. I suppose you left before I told him that he should stop calling her Granger if he was going to marry her.” Harry explains. “I tried to explain this yesterday, but you wouldn’t listen.”

I look at him deadpanned. I’m sure that if someone looked at me now, he would think I’m a ghost, because all the blood has left my face. I can’t talk, what am I going to tell him after embarrassing me like that? But Harry squeezes my hands and continues talking.

“Anyway, I’m in love with a man, you know. I didn’t think I had a chance with him until yesterday. So, remind me to thank Draco.” Harry said caressing Severus cheek, and then he leaned to kiss him softly.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is the end of this story. I want to thank all my readers for being there, and I would like you to tell me if you've liked the it.  
> Thank you again!!

**Twelve years later…**

“And that’s how Harry and I started going out together.” Severus finishes with a smile.

“Uncle Harry told us you were drunk, is it true?” A blond boy asks Severus.

“Uncle Harry says a lot of things, Noah, maybe I should have a talk with him.” The Potions Master answers grumpily with a grimace in his face.

“Mum always tells us we mustn’t drink alcohol, it’s very bad.” A girl with a bushy hair comments.

“That’s true, Mia. Your mother is right, you should never drink.” Severus tells her.

“Auntie Hewmione is always wight.” A little boy with a long messy black hair and deep brown eyes says.

“But daddy, you haven’t told us the story about the rings. And what about the wedding of aunt Hermione and uncle Draco. And…”

“I’ll tell you these stories next time, Sophie. Now we must prepare dinner, your dad is going to come soon.” Severus tells the green-eyed girl.

 

 

“Come on, guys! Your uncle and cousins are waiting for us!” Harry shouts looking at the four red-haired children while he’s opening the door.

“Dad is here!” Sophie shouts running towards the door.

“And he’s with the Weasleys!” Mia shouts running with her.

Severus looks at the opening door frowning, and Harry looks at him apologetically and the two boys and two girls enter the house running towards his cousins.

“Why exactly are Fred and George Weasley twins here when you were supposed to come alone tonight?” Severus asks his husband pretending to be irritated.

“Well, Fred and his wife were going out tonight, so George and his wife were going to take care of John and Emily, but I mentioned that Mia and Noah were here with Sophie and Daniel and they insisted to come. Sorry, Sev.” Harry says kindly.

“Well, at least I cooked extra food, just in case. But you take care of everything, I’ve been with the four little monsters all the afternoon, I won’t do it again at night with eight of them.” Severus says kissing him.

 

 

**Three hours after dinner…**

“Is everyone sleeping?” Severus asks from the bed when he sees Harry entering the room.

“Yeah, but Daniel wanted to sleep in his cousin bed so I had to enlarge one bed because Sophie and Mia Malfoy are sleeping in the big one. But then Emily Weasley was alone, because his brother John is sleeping with Daniel, and I had to put her with Sophie and Mia. Luckily, Noah Malfoy, and Elizabeth and Oliver Weasley, are sleeping in their own beds.” Harry says climbing into bed tiredly. “Did you imagine we would be like this when you agreed to marry me?”

“Are you crazy? Do you think I’d have agreed to marry you if I had known that I would be babysitting our two children, Fred’s twins, George’s twins and Hermione’s and Draco’s children? Definitely not!” Severus says smirking.

“So, I think that another baby is out of question.” Harry says pouting jokingly.

“We have three ten-years-old children, two seven-years-old girls, and three two-years-old children in our house. Do you really want another one? Sophie and Daniel have enough cousins, they don’t need another sibling.” Severus says deadpanned at Harry’s question.

“I was kidding, love. I have everything I’ve ever wanted.” Harry tells Sev smiling.

“I have more than I ever imagined.” Severus answers smiling too, and he leans to kiss his husband.


End file.
